


【朱白】理发师(RC17) 一发完

by Anonymous



Series: 【巍澜朱白衍生】 [11]
Category: Guardian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	【朱白】理发师(RC17) 一发完

警告：捆绑束缚play，惩罚情趣  
==================================================================  
白宇对着镜头把最后一点胡渣全部剔除干净，摸了摸自己光净的下颚，肌肤的光滑手感有点新鲜。  
“好看吗？”  
他偏着头冲着镜头俏皮一笑，随后保存了录像。

男人双臂交叠斜靠在门框边，嘴角上扬着。他一言不发地盯着白宇的背影，眼神灼热的像似烧出几个洞。  
对此毫无察觉的小白菜，心情舒畅地哼着歌曲，轻松愉悦地把刚用过电动刮胡刀清洗干净。  
“在做什么，那么开心？”  
男人发出低沉磁性的嗓音，还带着几分睡意的朦胧感。  
“龙哥，你怎么不继续睡了，刚下飞机不得倒时差吗？”  
白宇头都没转回。  
“你不在身边我睡不着”  
朱一龙揽过恋人的腰肢，撒娇一般埋首于对方肩窝蹭了蹭味道。他忽然发觉有些不对劲，为什么对方下巴上毛茸茸的触感没了。  
“你背着我，自己把胡子剃了？”  
掰过恋人的脸，男人的嗓音拔高了一度。明明昨天说好由他动手帮恋人剃掉珍贵的“玫瑰花刺”，怎么有人违反约定。  
“呵呵，是是是，我看你睡的香甜就没打搅你。”  
白宇一边解释一边将手机悄悄藏起，可他的小伎俩丝毫逃不出龙哥的火眼金睛。  
“录了什么？”  
夺过恋人手机解锁，刚拍的视频直接蹦了出来。  
狭长眼睛收紧，朱一龙冷笑着看完长达4分钟的表演。  
“这，这，这是我准备的粉丝福利，诶诶诶，别删别删！”  
白宇嚷嚷着把手机抢了回来。  
朱一龙抬高白宇的下巴，手指在光滑的肌肤上来回摩挲。  
“我还没看见，就让粉丝先睹为快了？”  
朱一龙像打翻了陈年醋坛子冒着酸味。某人真是蛮幼稚的，还跟“粉丝”争宠吃醋。  
有这么一个占有欲极强的恋人，白宇真是倒血霉了。  
“你说，未经我允许动我的东西，该受什么惩罚？”  
男人脸颊靠拢过来，捏紧了光滑的下巴，语气里带着威胁的意味。  
“惩罚个屁，你别闹了，快去睡觉吧”  
白宇不耐烦地想推开龙哥的手。  
第一次，没推动，失败了。  
第二次，依然巍然不动。  
第三次，哪里还有第三次，某人已经被另一人抗在肩上带入了卧室。  
人家80kg的臂力，自己65kg的体重，真是无力反抗的人生。  
被一股脑摔在床垫上的白宇，灵活地翻身想逃走，却被人捏住了脚踝。朱一龙倾身上来，二话不说堵住恋人不安分的嘴唇。  
“龙，龙……唔，唔，你别……”  
被强迫的白宇毫无拒意，脸上荡漾着笑意，放弃象征性的挣扎，双臂圈住龙哥的后颈。两人在床单上亲热翻滚，嬉闹了一会白宇起身下床。背后一双有力的手掐住他的后腰。  
“龙哥，别玩了”  
白宇还来不及反应，双手就被折到后背让皮带给捆住。  
“你玩真的？”  
难以置信龙哥居然玩这种play，白宇佯装恼怒，不但没有丝毫效果，他的眼睛也被冰丝一样顺滑的领带绑住，这质地还是原产于意大利，某人刚买来送他的。  
干脆利落一气呵成地把恋人结结实实捆缚住，朱一龙靠近白宇耳边，紧贴着耳郭柔嫩肌肤，吐出引人遐想的一番话。  
“我说了，要好好惩罚你”  
白宇浑身一阵激灵，耳朵瞬间红了个透。  
“你赶紧放开我，我生气了啊！”  
对于一个眼睛被蒙住目不能视，双手也被紧缚住无法挣扎的人来说，他只能虚张声势地大声呼喊。  
“我还会做更让你生气的事情。”  
朱一龙笑语颇为得意。  
流氓，混蛋，色情狂！  
负气的白宇伸长修长双腿在空气中胡乱踢打着，这种毫无目标的行为只能白白浪费力气。  
朱一龙邪魅一笑，像一个老练的猎手一样不紧不慢，徐徐靠近他的猎物。  
伴随着急促的呼吸，白宇胸膛剧烈起伏着，未知的境遇让他前所未有的恐慌和刺激。  
朱一龙横跨坐上恋人胡乱踢动的双腿上，很快压制住对方的反抗动作，他卷起恋人的棉质T恤推到胸膛之上，平坦的小腹与精巧的茱萸全裸露在他的视线之下。他下意识舔了下干涩的唇角，恋人这种任他宰割的撩人身姿实在冲击过大，激的他下半身肿胀发烫。  
“你不要乱来啊”  
这番不痛不痒的警告完全就跟色情片里女优的叫床一样助兴效果明显，朱一龙忍不住笑出了声，他在床边四处翻找不到润滑剂，用手轻轻拍了拍白宇脸颊。  
“润滑油呢？”  
“我靠！我傻啊，告诉你，让你搞我更爽？”  
白宇气呼呼地涨红了脸。  
润滑剂是为了让你舒服，小白菜，就算没有我也能好好“搞”你。  
放弃追问，朱一龙从白宇身上起来走进了浴室。  
身上的负重感消失，白宇连忙蹭起来，拼命挣扎想弄掉眼睛和手上的捆绑。  
从浴室回来就看到床上的白宇像个毛毛虫一样蠕动着，朱一龙笑着拧开手中的瓶盖，将带着香气的乳液滴在白宇裸露的肌肤上，冰凉的液体刺激的对方忍不住缩了身体。  
“什么东西，你往我身上滴的啥？”  
“身体乳”  
“不要，我不要做！”  
白宇终于意识到自己这次是真要被肏了，认真抵抗起来。不过他所谓的抵抗，不费吹灰之力就被善于擒拿格斗的龙哥化解了，顺便还被直接褪去了睡裤，下半身都赤裸呈现在空气中。  
朱一龙在手心里倒了厚厚一层乳液润湿了手指，深入白宇紧闭的蜜穴之中。肠壁受到异物的刺激猛烈收缩着，吸紧了他的手指。  
“放松点”  
朱一龙拍打了下平日里未见着阳光的白皙臀部。  
“你滚出去我就放松了”  
被人覆眼绑手，白宇还能犟嘴，看来是吃准了不敢拿他如何，想必这次小白定要遭到教训。  
朱一龙并不恼怒，毕竟被绑着任人宰割的不是他，对方不配合，他自然有招数。  
把乳液挤了一大半摸在白宇的下腹和臀部，冰凉滑腻的液体刺激的玉茎弹跳一下微微抬头，龙掰开大腿抚摸着内侧敏感娇嫩的部位，探入內穴开拓的手指又多增加了几根。  
“嘤嘤”  
忍受不住刺激的恋人，嘴里泄出情动的叹喂声，腰肢反射性的向上挺动，下肢立刻挺立起来。目不能视，手又不能动，只能被动接受龙哥的“照顾”。  
对于白宇的的反馈非常满意的龙哥，坏心眼的加快了手指的律动，乳液吐着泡沫带着肠道黏液随着手指动作发出“扑哧”的声响，让人听的面红耳赤，更加催生情欲。  
白宇在他的开拓下，肌肤上浮上一层薄汗，浑身上下染上一片桃红，肢体轻轻颤动，身体已经完全被打开。  
见时机成熟，朱一龙扶着自己早已迫不及待的昂扬巨物挺入恋人体内。  
“嗯…啊”  
恋人发出闷声作为回应。  
进入的那一刹的确让朱一龙差点失去定力，谁让恋人的体内又湿又软，高温包裹的他那么舒服。但插入不是目的，他咬紧了牙，强行按奈住勃发的欲望，坚持不动。  
“你怎么不动？”  
某人语气有些失望，那东西堵在洞口巍然不动，撑的下腹又胀又热。  
龙笑了起来，可惜白宇看不到他此刻奸诈的表情否则一定又要炸毛。  
“我还有别的要做”  
失去视觉的白宇其他感觉变得更敏锐，他感觉下腹一个冰凉质地的东西抵在了皮肤上。  
“这是什么？”  
他原本打算胡乱摆动躲开。  
“别动！”  
龙厉声呵斥他，插入对方体内的部位深入推进几公分，就像木桩将对方牢牢定住。  
“不想受伤就别乱动”  
龙的声音里充满了威胁口吻。  
“那是什么？”  
白宇的声音有些胆颤。  
“刮胡刀”  
“你……你……你要做什么？”  
白宇真的害怕起来，为什么龙哥要在床上拿着刮胡刀。紧张的情绪让他的身体不由自主收紧，对插入他体内的龙茎也造成了不小冲击。  
朱一龙拿着刀片的手差点滑了下，恋人豁然收紧的灼热內穴让他兴奋的下肢差点不受控制的贲发出来。他狠下力气抽动几下，稍微满足了下自己压抑许久的欲望，引的白宇发出几声闷哼。  
“既然你擅自把上面的脸修干净了，那我就帮你把下面的脸也修干净”  
“不要不要”  
白宇慌慌张张地惊呼起来，那里要是被剃的光溜溜他还怎么见人？绝对不要。  
“别动，刀锋无眼，到时候伤了你我可不管”  
龙下定了决心这次要好好惩罚恋人，才不会轻易心软。  
白宇来不及再放抗，冰冷的刀片已经开始在他平坦的下腹开始推动。恐惧和紧张让他原本挺立的小兄弟瘫软了下来。  
龙继续保持着插入的姿势，像在做一份精细工作全神贯注的投入，手握恋人粉嫩的玉茎和双球，就着乳液的润滑熟练推动刀片刮掉对方的耻毛。  
两个人都屏住了呼吸，一个是因为害怕，一个是过分专注。  
刮毛本身毫无难度，只是带来了瘙痒的感觉，白宇忍不住扭动起来。  
“别动，快完了”  
龙拿毛巾细致的擦掉剃下的耻毛与泡沫，一张从未如此光净的“脸”裸露在空气中，奶白粉嫩的模样看上去就像个稚童。  
“扑哧”  
朱一龙对着自己的杰作笑了起来。  
“你笑啥，你都干啥啦？呜呜”  
白宇质问声调中带着绝望和无助，他的下半身到底被糟蹋成什么样了。  
“真好看，娇艳动人”  
听到对方色情的描述，白宇想找个地洞钻进去。与他的感受截然不同，朱一龙对自己亲手创造的杰作感到无比自豪，他热切虔诚地在带着浅浅绒毛的粉色肌肤落下亲吻。  
“痒，痒，别动”  
白宇再次挣扎起来。  
这次龙腾出手来，把无用的工具毛巾都扔到了一边，专心继续早就该做的事情。  
他托起白宇的腰肢，让对方跨坐于自己腹上，借助重力让插入的更深。被捆绑住的小白无法维持平衡，只能被动依靠着恋人的支撑前后上下摇摆着，随着对方的动作被插入的越来越深。一波又一波热浪在体内翻滚涌动，找寻不到宣泄的出口，白宇嘴里呜咽着，脚趾尖都在颤栗。  
随着快感越来越明显，龙的动作也变得无所顾忌更加粗暴起来，他的每一下又深又狠撞击着小白的，惹的对方身肢体乱舞，下腹部沾满了射出的体液，而后穴之中乳白黏液顺着两人交合部位也淌了出来，润湿了床单。  
感觉自己快要到达顶峰，龙又调换两人姿势，让白宇跪在床上趴伏在自己面前，握住被皮带勒紧的手腕，按自己的欲念摆弄着对方身体。视线内白宇那种任人蹂躏的屈辱姿态更加激发他内心潜伏的兽欲，他调整角度从后背位将粗长巨物推入，如打桩机器一样又狠又准地反复撞击着白宇花穴里的G点，肉体撞击摩擦发出响亮的啪啪声。  
对方已经疲软的肉茎受到刺激勉强昂起了头，稀稀拉拉喷射出已经稀薄的液体，看来已经被完全榨干无法再吐露更多的汁液。  
灼热高温包裹着被汗水侵染的身体，两人激烈交合的动作越来越快，朱一龙陶醉地发出激昂粗鄙的呻吟，完全盖住了白宇如同哽咽的拟声。  
龙达高潮那一刻，如高压水枪一般将滚烫的精液全部射入肠道里，胀满了白宇的小腹。当他抽离之后，失去支撑的白宇倒在床上，大口大口喘着气，已经麻木的双腿暂时无法闭合，白色浊液从肿胀翻开的蜜穴中缓缓挤了出来。  
“解……解……开”  
喉咙沙哑的白宇断断续续说出几个字，仿佛已经花光他仅剩的力气。  
朱一龙这才意识到刚才自己玩的太过，一直都忘了解开白宇的束缚。当他解下皮带和领带，才意识到自己闯下大祸：质地良好的领带早被泪液浸透，留下一片水渍，而白宇的脸框附近却留下了两路红痕，漂亮的杏眼又红又肿，浓密睫毛上沾着水滴。比这个还凄惨的是他的双手腕部皮肤早被粗糙结实的牛皮磨破，留下两道狰狞可怖的痕迹。  
大概是被折腾的太厉害，耗费了太多力气，白宇竟然还没缓过劲来骂人。  
龙赶紧想法弥补。  
“我给你拿药”  
某人如箭一般飞射而出。在他翻箱倒柜找药箱的时候忽然听到一声惨烈的巨响。  
朱一龙赶忙回到卧室，眼下这一幕让他想笑又不敢表现出来：白宇瘫坐在床上，生无可恋地注视自己光溜溜的下半身，委委屈屈的‘小白宇’孤零零趴伏在粉白粉白的肉体上，纯洁的就像超市里刚打理好的白斩鸡。  
“TM的一根毛都没给我留”  
白宇的怒吼响彻天际，完全顾不上他的腰肢酸痛实在不能太过用力。  
“滚过来，老子要把你的毛也剃了！”  
来自宇宙深处的黑洞大爆发，受害人仅有一位。

隔几日，某宣传活动上。  
“朱老师，剪头发啦？”  
“龙哥，剪头发啦？”  
“龙哥换造型了？”  
“哪个造型师的创意，好别致”  
“诶，他脖子上怎么有个创口贴啊”  
“造型时受伤了？哪个造型师手艺那么差啊？”  
朱一龙听到了窃窃私语，露齿一笑。

疼不疼？  
不疼。  
疼不疼？  
疼，疼。  
你TM给老子记住了。  
记住了吗？  
记住了。  
还有下次吗？  
不不。

(还敢)  
【完】


End file.
